


Another Deal, Another day

by elizabookworm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Oncer, ouat
Genre: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold Fluff, Couple, F/M, Fluff, Gen, romantic, rumbelle fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabookworm/pseuds/elizabookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation from 'His Sleeping Beauty' but could probably be read as a one off too... </p><p>So, after a romantic night, Gold wakes up very early in the morning to Belle snuggled in close to his side. Not wanting to get up, he goes back to sleep and wakes just before his alarm goes off to start the day. Belle begs him to take the day off and he finally gives in, although it doesn't take much persuasion because the last thing he, or anyone else wants to do, is work on a Saturday morning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Deal, Another day

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write... My own relationship just kind of imploded, which was interesting but onwards and upwards I suppose. Fluff and romance isn't on my radar this week lol However, I did say I was going to add another chapter and true to my word, I have.
> 
> I had a quick trip to the Hebrides this week too (ahhh the return of the native) so that is another reason why it wasn't posted as early as I would have liked. Please do let me know what you all think because I love hearing all your thoughts!

The sun rays invaded the darkened room, alerting Rumple to the fact that it was now Saturday morning. Judging by the level of light and the singing birds, it was probably only just 5am. Those damned curtains, he thought cursing into himself. He was such a light sleeper and detested nothing more than light flooding into the bedroom to disturb his sleep at the most unreasonable of hours. He wondered why there were open…

‘Oh …’ he thought to himself, ‘aye, that’s why the curtains aren’t shut…’ almost nodding in agreement with his inner thoughts as he witnessed several flashbacks of their night of heated passion. If his memory serves him correct, both of them walked home from the library and he only just managed to close the front door before Belle practically jumped on him. He could barely get the front door locked last night; curtains were the last thing on their minds. Rumple was grinning from ear to ear at the thought of his insatiable little wife.

He was soon pulled from his dark and somewhat dirty thoughts when Belle began to stir - the sunlight was now beginning to shine on her face. He snapped his fingers and soon the room was in total darkness. It was much too early for her to wake and truth be told, he wasn’t quite ready to get out of bed and face the world just yet. Belle, still very much asleep, readjusted her position on the bed by turning on her side and wiggling her bum right into his bony hip but, still not satisfied with her position, she took his hand and pulled his arm over her waist, entwining her fingers in his and holding their hands firmly against her stomach.

‘Even when she is asleep she can get me to do what she wants’ Rumple mused. He was completely peaceful lying next to her as he listened to her soft breathing and every so often she would sleepily mumble his name and make his old cold heart skip a beat. Although soon he could feel his eyes becoming heavy as they began to succumb to the blissful darkness. Rumple turned to mimic his wife’s body shape and felt her wiggle closer once more. He loved it when she did that… She could never be close enough to him, awake or asleep. Letting out a sigh of utter contentment, Rumple had soon nodded off.

After a few more hours of blissful sleep, despite Belle’s occasional twisting and turning in his arms, as well as the odd limb jolt from what he assumed was something to do with her dream, Rumple found himself beginning to once again wake up. He wasn’t ready to open his eyes just yet because his 8am alarm hadn’t sounded yet. Still groggy from only waking, Rumple instinctively went to stretch but could feel something heavy weighing down both his chest and left arm. Looking down, he saw nothing but a mop of brown curls spilling over his torso and arm. Her beauty still caught him off-guard in the mornings and his heart began to beat like a caged bird trying to get out. He still couldn’t believe that Belle was his. She was the last thing he kissed, hugged, made love to and thought about each night and every morning.

He could feel how she was a little colder… probably from the lack of blankets. All her twisting and turning had made them move gradually down her body so that they were resting on her hip. Her arm was cold and their bedroom wasn’t all that warm first thing in the morning so Gold gently used the arm she was sleeping on to manoeuvre Belle closer to his body warmth and with his free hand, he brushed against her skin as he guided the blankets upwards toward her shoulder. The action made a faint smile appear on Belle’s face as her arm tightened around her husband’s waist. She was beginning to leave her dreams and waken, he knew because, like every morning, her nose twitched slightly and it always made him smile.

He should have felt bad that she was beginning to wake but he wanted nothing more than to see her bright blue eyes first thing in the morning. To him, they were the promise that he could do anything as long as she was by his side and that he and Belle could face whatever the day would bring. 

As her eyes began to focus, Belle could see only one thing; Her husband smiling like a shy bashful schoolboy. For a man who had a grumpy face for 60% of the day, he was always smiling first thing in the morning. “Good morning” She said, still somewhat groggy.

“Mornin’ yourself sleepy head” he said in response, kissing her forehead as he finished his sentence. Gold’s voice was still a little rough and his accent was stronger first thing in the morning and it secretly drove Belle wild. 

“I will never understand why you look so happy in the mornings…” She was always curious what went on in her husband’s head at the best of times and he often wouldn’t tell her but some instances, he was all too happy to reveal the source of his joy.

“You” he said, as the smile on his face grew. If the room wasn’t still a little dark, he was sure Belle would be able to see his face redden - she still had that effect on him.  
Belle’s heart melted as she lightly pressed a kiss to his lips. “You are easily pleased, Sir. What time is it?” 

“Ah… it's almost eight o'clock. There’s no need for you to be awake, love. I know I wouldn’t be if I didn’t have things to do.” Rumple was cursing the fact that it was a Saturday and he had a few things to do. He would really rather just lay in bed all day with Belle, it was so much more appealing. 

“Oh… I … forgot that you are working today.” Belle sounded almost sad and defeated, despite her best efforts.  
Rumple could sense the sad tone in her sweet voice and softly replied, “Aye.. another day, another deal.”

Belle shifted to her stomach and propped herself up with her elbows. Her deep blue eyes poured into her husband’s golden brown eyes as she almost pleaded with him. “Do you really and I mean, really, really, have to go? Can’t you just leave it for another day? Would it make that much of a difference?” Belle didn’t want him to go anywhere today because she had missed him so much over the last few days and last night was the first time they had been close to one another, the last thing she wanted him to do was go to work.

Rumple frowned.

Could the deal for Regina wait another day? He had to think about this rationally. He could tell that Belle didn’t want him going anywhere today and when he did leave, it would leave her upset. It was just as difficult for him to leave. Never did he imaging being so totally and hopelessly in love with another person but Belle was literally everything to him.

Rumple searched his wife’s blue eyes and came to a decision. “How can I say no to a face as beautiful as this?” he said as he stroked her cheek and gave a soft smile. The deal could wait. There were other deals and other days, there was only one Belle...


End file.
